


This is Halloween

by flammable_grimm_pitch



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Non-Magical, Costume Parties & Masquerades, F/M, Halloween, Halloween Costumes, M/M, Marauders, Modern Marauders (Harry Potter)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-29
Updated: 2020-10-30
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:28:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,948
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27257944
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flammable_grimm_pitch/pseuds/flammable_grimm_pitch
Summary: When the boys let Lily decide what the group costume theme will be, she convinces them to dress up as Greek gods - complete with makeup, glitter, and strappy sandals. What shedoesn'tsay is that she's chosen two couples costumes, because 'Jily' and 'Blupin' (as James loves to call them) aren't a thing just yet.
Relationships: James Potter/Lily Evans Potter, Remus Lupin & Lily Evans Potter, Sirius Black/Remus Lupin
Comments: 8
Kudos: 100
Collections: James and Lily Fanfics





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by Tumblr user @mischief-marauders - see the post here --> https://mischief-marauders.tumblr.com/post/633172800420610048/ok-so-ive-taken-some-time-to-think-it-over

As a colourful explosion on the telly lit up the walls of James’ and Sirius’ sitting room, Sirius let out a triumphant whoop directly the face of his esteemed opponent and tossed his controller down onto the leather sofa. Victory was his once again, and he wanted the whole building to know it.

“Told you I’d kick your arse, Moony,” Sirius said, grinning smugly. “Five times in a row, too, so you can’t even pretend it was beginner’s luck or something.”

“I hate you,” Remus sighed, setting his feet onto the cushion where Sirius had just been sitting. When the dark-haired man tried to take his spot back, Remus jabbed his toes into Sirius’ thigh as hard as he could. “You’re a terrible friend, and I can’t for the life of me understand why we’re still mates.”

“We’re just pretending so we don’t hurt Jamie’s feelings,” Sirius joked, lifting Remus’ feet and plopping them back down into his lap once he had reclaimed his space on the sofa. One of his hands settled on Remus’ denim-clad shin, and the other wrapped around a stockinged foot, his thumb grazing gently along its arch. “We’re practically his only mates, and if we can’t get along, he’s going to be all mopey and lonely.” Remus repressed a shiver at the sensation of Sirius’ hands on his body.

James had disappeared into his bedroom several minutes before because _Lily Evans_ had called, but they could hear him just on the other side of the door, bidding her goodbye. Everyone knew that when Lily said “jump”, James’ response was always, “How high?” so they were very curious to know what she’d had to say.

“Okay, stoners, big news,” James announced a minute later, flopping down on the floor on the other side of the coffee table from the two men. “Lily has a great idea for a group costume we can all wear to Marly’s ‘All Hallows’ Eve’ party this weekend.”

“Evans is allowed to celebrate Hallowe’en?” Sirius asked, quirking an eyebrow. “Didn’t think her folks went for that sort of thing.”

“Evans is a whole-ass adult,” Remus snorted, “She can celebrate anything she wants, even if her family doesn’t. But I think it’s just her sister that’s weird about Halloween — thinks it’s evil devil-worshipping mumbo jumbo or something.”

“And speaking of the devil,” James said, regaining his friends’ attention, “Sirius, you’re going to be Hades.”

“Hades, as in ‘king of the underworld’?” Sirius’ face lit up. “Brilliant. I can pull that off. Do I get to have big blue hair like in the animated _Hercules_ film?”

“Er, I don’t think that’s quite…” James frowned, glancing back at his phone screen. “Like I said, Lily’s got a vision, and I think it’s pretty specific.”

“As long as I don’t have to wear fur or something ridiculous, I’m in,” Remus said, reaching around Sirius to grab his controller. He turned back to the TV screen and tapped a few buttons so that they could restart their game. “Rematch, Pads?”

“Ready for another thrashing already, are you?” Sirius chuckled. He clutched his black hair elastic between his teeth as he rearranged his dark locks into a messy bun while Remus looked on with rapt curiosity. James glanced between his two incredibly oblivious friends and smiled to himself. If Lily’s scheme to (covertly) dress the pair in a couple’s costume didn’t work to push them together, he didn’t know what would.

* * * * *

“Lily, this is embarrassing. I can’t go out like this,” Sirius whined, poking his head through the crack in the bathroom door.

“Get out here and show us, Black,” Lily insisted, setting her hands on her hips. “Don’t make me say it again, or I’ll drag you out myself.” No one had ever known Sirius to be timid, but now that he was in his costume, he was being unreasonably shy.

“Come on, Pads, it can’t be _that_ bad,” James cajoled, leaning against the wall of Lily’s flat. “Remember that time at school we ran down the corridors wearing only a sock each?” Lily’s face warped into an expression of abject disgust, knowing without it having to be said that the socks _hadn’t_ been on their feet.

“Oh god,” Remus groaned, covering his blushing face with both hands as he recalled the event. “On my list of ‘things I’ll never unsee but wish I could’, that’s right at the top. Thanks for the reminder, Jam.”

“Welcome, Rem,” James said, patting the taller man on the back. “It’s always been my goal to make sure you live your life to the fullest. Just wish you would’ve joined us instead of docking points. After all, you were our friend first, and a prefect second.”

“Pretty sure McGonagall would’ve tanned my hide if I hadn’t put a stop to that immediately,” Remus muttered, casting an enormous eye roll in Lily’s direction.

“Fine, I’m coming out,” Sirius announced, throwing the door open and moving to stand in the open space. “But don’t any of you laugh, or I’ll make sure you…suffer for eternity, or whatever it is Hades would do if someone laughed at his outfit.”

Sirius was a vision in black, wearing a knee-length toga cinched at the waist with a braided cord, and faux-leather gladiator sandals to match. The right side of his chest was exposed, because the toga draped over his left shoulder. A tarnished silver crown adorned his head, but instead of jewels, it was made of skulls and shiny gems like bits of obsidian. He had done his own makeup based on a picture Lily showed him, complete with spidery false lashes, eyes lined thick with dark kohl (artfully smudged), and midnight-black lipstick. The contouring he’d done on his cheeks and jawline made the angles of his face even more wickedly sharp than usual.

“Oof. Absolutely _killing it_ with the legs, Pads,” James marvelled, looking his friend up and down. “Can’t decide which word describes this look better, ‘ethereal’ or ‘eldritch’.” He turned to Remus, whose wide eyes were unwaveringly settled on Sirius. “Remus, what do you think?”

“I—I, er, think…good. Looks bloody amazing,” he stammered, unable to look away. Sirius smiled up at the bumbling man with angelic grace, as if he weren’t currently dressed as the Lord of the Underworld. Even his septum ring matched the theme - a tiny silver skull rested in the hollow above his lip.

“Really? You think so, Rem?” he questioned, fluttering his lashes coyly. “It’s not too much?” Remus’ head was mere moments from exploding when Lily snaked a hand around his bicep and shoved him into her bedroom, rescuing him from Sirius-induced death.

“Siri, would you please help James with his hair and makeup?” Lily asked. “His costume is hanging up from the shower rod. Shouldn’t take long. Remus and I are going to get ready together in my room. Help yourself to snacks and cocktails when you’re done!” As soon as she had closed the bedroom door, she spun around and regarded Remus with a sly grin.

“Remus Lupin, you are the definition of smitten!” she whispered gleefully as she pulled him into a tight hug. “I thought you might melt into the floor just now.”

“Not sure I haven’t melted,” he murmured, resting his forehead against her shoulder. Her hair tickled his nose, and he inhaled a breath of her sweet-scented shampoo. “Christ, Lils, I’m such a mess around him. What am I supposed to do tonight? Did you see him just now?”

“Here’s what you’re going to do,” she said, pulling away so she could meet his eyes. “You’re going to get dressed up, and walk into Marly’s party looking fucking amazing. Sirius won’t know what hit him. Alright?”

“And James?” Remus inquired, the corner of his mouth rising in a knowing smile. “Don’t think I don’t know exactly what you’re doing with these costumes, Lily. My parents named me _Remus,_ for goodness’ sake — I know my mythology.”

“Guilty as charged,” Lily giggled, her freckled cheeks flushing pink. “I didn’t know what else to do! He came to me, wanting to work together to get you and Sirius sorted, and this just sort of…happened.” She flopped backwards onto her bed and let out a long sigh. “We’re quite the pair, aren’t we, Rem?”

“Quite,” he agreed, seating himself on the mattress beside her. “Do you want help with your hair, or are you good to do it on your own?”

“You’re a doll,” she declared, giving him a pat on the back. “How did I ever deserve you?”

“I ask myself the same thing every day.”

The pair set to work on their hair and makeup, sharing the mirror at Lily’s dressing table, which was scattered with bottles of nail varnish, various skin products, and cosmetics in every colour imaginable. Remus didn’t typically wear makeup, but he had learned a thing or two from Marlene and Dorcas, who had coordinated makeup for the drama productions back at school. He and Peter had been dragged into doing set designs by Sirius and James, the latter of whom only ever auditioned because Lily was inevitably cast in a leading role alongside Sirius. And now here they all were, university students hell-bent on winning the award for best group costume at Marlene’s annual Halloween gathering.

“I have an idea for your makeup,” Lily said, pulling up a video on her phone. “I’ve never done anything like it, but I’ve purchased the things this tutorial says you’ll need, and I think we’re smart enough to figure it out together.”

They pored over the video for a few minutes, oohing and ahhing over the gold and peach tones the artist used to create the look. Remus was doing a male iteration of the vegetation goddess Persephone, which included a white tunic with gold clasps at each shoulder and a shimmery belt, gold sandals that matched Sirius’, and a crown of burgundy flowers and bits of wheat, which were symbols from the goddess’ legend.

When they were both confident that Lily could achieve the look she had envisioned, Remus leaned his back against the dressing table and let her go to town. He sneezed only twice, though Lily sure seemed to be applying a lot of whatever it was she had on the end of her brushes. She made him close his eyes as she pressed a sheet of something against the skin of his forehead and temples. For the final touch, she sprinkled gold glitter into his hair and distributed it by raking her fingers through his curls before affixing the flower crown with a few bobby pins.

“All done!” she announced, standing back to take a look at her handiwork. Remus noted how pleased she seemed, her green eyes glittering down at him. When he turned towards the mirror, he inhaled sharply at the sight of himself.

“Holy fuck, Lils,” he breathed, angling his face so that his shimmering skin and hair would catch the light. “I look…wow.”

“Do you like it?” she squeaked, nervous about his reaction.

“It’s amazing,” he told her, reaching out to grab her hand. “No—it’s _perfect._ Thank you so much.”

Remus’ complexion was much darker than Lily's, so the gold eyeshadow and highlight she had applied to his tanned skin stood out brilliantly, even in the dim lighting of her bedroom. His lips were peachy pink, with hints of gold where Lily had tapped some powder into the sticky gloss. The strange sensation he had felt against his forehead turned out to be bits of gold foil being applied to his skin with some sort of adhesive, which brought out the amber flecks in his eyes. Now all he had to do was get his costume on.

“Give me a hand with my hair, will you?” Lily requested. “I just want it in loose curls, nothing too fancy.”

“Don’t want to take away from the natural beauty, eh?” Remus teased, though he really did mean it; Lily was gorgeous all on her own.

“Keeping it simple,” she agreed. “The dress is the part I’m really excited about. It’s got a slit all the way up the thigh, and a keyhole neckline. Really soft, too.”

“Did you shave your legs and everything?” he gasped, (mockingly) scandalized.

“You bet I did,” Lily crowed, stretching a leg out from beneath her dressing gown and running a hand along her calf and thigh. “I’m going to look hot as hell tonight, and maybe even get lucky.” With an exaggerated wink, Lily turned back to her table and plugged in a curling iron so that they could get her hair done.

“And what have you got James wearing?” Remus probed, combing his fingers through her silky soft hair as he stood behind her.

“You’ll just have to wait and see,” she hummed mysteriously. “If I don’t get to see him right away, neither do you.”

When the curling iron had reached the appropriate temperature, Lily passed it back to Remus, who obediently followed her instructions on how to use it - and didn’t even burn her ears once. It took a few minutes, but when her radiant locks were curled exactly as she’d imagined, Remus returned the curling iron to her and carefully set the wreath of gold laurels atop her head.

“You’re going to give Padfoot a run for his money tonight,” Remus said, examining her reverently, “So ignore him if he acts pouty and jealous.” While he had worked on Lily’s hair, she had done a quick and natural ‘glowy’ makeup look, with bits of shimmering highlighter at the inner corners of her eyes, at her cupid’s bow, and along her high cheekbones. Her freckles stood out against her milky skin, and her blood-red lipstick looked fantastic. Yep, Sirius would definitely be jealous.

“Are we all just about ready to go?” James called out, knocking politely on the bedroom door. “We’re going to be fashionably late as it is.”

“Just going to slip into my dress,” Lily answered, smiling up at Remus. He crossed the room and reached into the closet, passed her dress to her, and grabbed his own costume. Lily had never minded changing in the same room as him - they’d been friends since childhood, she and Remus - but he still faced the closet until she announced that she was finished.

The pair stepped out into the hallway to find that James were dressed and ready to go, brown paper bag in one hand and a shield in the other. The party was BYOB, so they had all pitched in money for booze - red wine for Sirius and Lily, a few beers for James and Remus, and small bottle of flavoured vodka for shots. Marlene had promised to provide soda for mixing, and someone was bound to bring jelly shots.

“Holy fuck,” James cursed, nearly dropping his shield when he caught sight of Lily. “Evans, you look…” He paused, wanting to choose a word that conveyed how impressed he was, but also one that wasn’t creepy. James’ strong advances had been rebuffed many times in the past, proof that self-control mattered. “You look incredible,” he said decidedly. “Really.”

“You don’t look half-bad yourself, Potter,” she smirked, eyeing his mostly-bare chest with marked interest. “Looks like I chose well.”

“No fucking before we get to the party!” Sirius screeched at the pair, having just returned from the kitchen. “I want to win this contest, alri—oh, _Moony._ ” His scowl relaxed as his gaze fell onto Remus, and his mouth formed a soft ‘O’.

“Alright, Pads?” Remus asked, his throat suddenly feeling very dry. Sirius’ eyebrows drew together slowly, proof that something was happening in that strange mind of his. _Oh god, he probably thinks I look like an idiot,_ Remus thought to himself, pulling at the hem of his toga so it would cover more of his legs. _Why did I let Lily convince me this would be okay?!_

“No fucking before we get to the party,” James’ high-pitched voice mocked behind Sirius, pulling Remus out of his head. He watched as Sirius elbowed his adoptive brother in the ribs, eliciting a sharp yowl of pain from James.

“Now now, boys, let’s not fight,” Lily chastened, looping her arm through James’ shield arm. “If we’re going to win this contest, we’ll have to arrive looking as good as we do now, and that’s not going to happen if one of you has a black eye.” Both men regarded each other with narrowed eyes, but decided that a friendly punch-up really wasn't in anyone's best interest just now.

James opened the front door and ushered everyone out. After locking up, he glanced down at the leather kilt thing he was wearing and realized it didn’t have any pockets for him to stuff his keys or wallet into.

“Didn’t think about that,” he admitted sheepishly. Rolling her eyes good-naturedly, Lily took his keys and stowed them safely in her purse.

“Don’t you worry, James,” she said, patting his arm. “I’ve got you.” As she pulled him towards the staircase ahead of Remus and Sirius, he whipped his head around flashed his friends a brilliant grin, clearly thinking that he was doing something right if Lily Evans was treating him so nicely.

“Do my eyes deceive me, or might James actually pull Evans tonight?” Sirius whispered, walking in step with Remus. Their bare arms brushed up against each other, but neither man shifted away.

“I think if anyone’s doing the pulling between them, it’s Lily,” Remus said with a quiet chuckle.

They followed the couple ahead of them out to James’ car and piled into the backseat, sneaking covert glances at each other all the way to Marlene’s flat. In fact, they were so busy trying not to get caught staring that they entirely missed James and Lily’s fist bump over the centre console.

Whatever happened that night - whether they won the costume contest or not - they could be proud of their success in the mission at large: getting Sirius and Remus to recognize that they were more than friends.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lily's costume idea works wonders; Lily and Sirius have a heart to heart.

When the group of four stepped out of James’ car outside Marlene’s, they were immediately assaulted by the sound of dance music thumping away on the second floor, even though the windows were all shut. Marlene and her girlfriend Dorcas lived in a good-sized flat above _McKinnon & Meadowes Beauty Bar,_ which they ran together. The building had belonged to Dorcas’ parents, but the pair had bought it when Mr. and Mrs. Meadowes retired to the country, and converted the main floor into a salon.

“Marly’s lucky her landlord lets her get away with this,” Remus joked. “Pretty sure I’d have an eviction notice slipped under my door before the night was out if I so much as turned the wireless up loud enough to be heard from the hall.” 

“She has to promise Dorc that she’ll be on sick-up cleaning duty,” Sirius laughed, rocking back and forth on his heels. “Let’s go in, I’m cold!” He shoved his hands into his armpits and bolted towards the door, leaving Remus, James and Lily by the car. 

“Maybe you should help warm him up, Remus,” Lily suggested with a smirk. “I doubt he’d mind terribly.” 

“Sod off,” Remus said, scowling. “He’s right, though. It’s bloody freezing. How on earth do girls wear dresses in autumn and winter?” He hurried after Sirius, nearly tripping when he caught the toe of his sandal on the kerb. Lily and James exchanged knowing looks; odds were looking good that their friends would finally get their shit together tonight, even though Remus was clearly nervous about that prospect. 

Sirius had called up to Marlene’s flat, and was waiting for her to buzz them in when Remus met him at the door. Hopefully someone would hear the intercom through all the noise. 

“Probably should have brought a cardigan,” Remus muttered to himself, dragging his palms against his arms so that the friction might warm him up a bit. His teeth had begun to chatter, and the breeze was carrying cool air far enough up his skirt that he felt the need to cross his legs. 

“C’mere,” Sirius insisted, waving him closer. “Let’s huddle for warmth, like the penguins in those documentaries you like so much.” Lily and James were still loitering by the car, probably gossiping about them, but at least they looked cozy sitting side-by-side on its warm bonnet. 

“The Emperor penguins of Antarctica,” Remus clarified, shuffling towards him. “They’ve definitely got the right idea.” Sirius stepped into his personal space, but allowed Remus to cover the last few inches, knowing that he was particular about letting people into his bubble. 

“Give me your hands,” Sirius said bravely, offering his, palms up. When Remus cautiously obliged, Sirius cupped them between his own, brought them up to his face, and huffed a long breath of warm air between them, holding Remus’ amber gaze the entire time. “How’s that?” 

“Tickles,” Remus murmured. “S’nice, though.” He arched his shoulders forward so he could stand as close to Sirius as possible without the awkwardness of pressing their hips together. They had created a safe haven of warmth between their bodies, with their hands clasped together in the centre and foreheads nearly touching. It was perfect — until James and Lily, no longer able to stay away, butted in and joined their huddle. 

“Sorry to interrupt, boys,” James apologized as he shouldered between them, “But I’m half naked here, and I’d rather not die of hypothermia today.” Sirius pouted his lower lip and let out a low whine when Remus slipped his hands from the shorter man’s grasp so that James might stand between them, out of the wind. 

Their bespectacled friend was dressed in a leather panelled kilt that stopped just above his knees, a set of plastic shoulder pads and wrist bracers meant to be bronze armour, a billowing red cape, and a helmet with a red crest running down the centre like a mohawk. Much of his toned chest and belly were exposed, but he didn’t seem to mind; James had been absolutely chuffed when Lily had told him that he would be dressing as Ares, the god of war. 

“Jesus, Mary, Joseph, and all his carpenter friends — where the hell is Marlene when you need her?” Lily cried, reaching out to ring the buzzer again. She pressed it hard and held it for nearly a full 10 seconds before an irate voice crackled out of the intercom box. 

“Yes, yes, I hear you,” Marlene grumbled, “Come on up.” James whooped joyfully when the lock clicked open, admitting the group into the building’s toasty foyer. He held the door open for Lily and raced up the stairs behind her, allowing Sirius and Remus to follow at their own pace. Laughter and cheering was audible from the building’s main floor, but the pair could still hear each other well enough if they spoke up a bit. 

“Remus, I just wanted to say…” Sirius started, catching his friend by the arm before he reached the stairs. 

“Yes?” Remus hummed, turning to face him. 

“You look fantastic, you know,” Sirius told him, sliding his fingers down Remus’ arm and taking his hand instead. “I mean it. You’re like an angel, Rem.” When his quicksilver eyes flitted down to Remus’ peach-tinted lips, he noticed a faint gold shimmer to the gloss Lily had applied so carefully. 

“Did you want a taste?” Remus asked evenly, quirking a curious eyebrow. It was as if he could read Sirius’ thoughts. Sirius’ eyes snapped back up to meet Remus’ amber gaze, and his pale cheeks flushed as bright as Lily’s Aphrodite lipstick. 

“Sorry! I, er…” _Fucking Christ, yes,_ he wanted to shout, but Remus’ calm voice had flustered him. 

“Oi, are you two coming?” James hollered from the top of the stairs. “How will people know we’re doing a group costume if half our group is snogging in the stairwell when we walk in?” 

“Later,” Remus whispered, giving Sirius’ hand a squeeze before tugging him up the stairs to Marlene and Dorcas’ flat. “We’ve got a contest to win.” 

* * * * * 

Sirius spent most of the party leaned against the wall with a glass of red wine, ogling Remus from across the room and wondering when ‘later’ might be. He was approached on no fewer than four occasions by people trying to chat him up, to which he felt the need to respond, “Sorry, I’m gay for the tall bloke in the white toga,” which earned him a few awkward laughs and one rude hand gesture. James made attempts to drag him off towards the dancing area in the living room, but Sirius didn’t want to be busy if Remus came looking for him. 

Remus quickly found himself caught in conversation with Mary and Peter, who were friends from his school days. They had recently gotten engaged, so congratulatory beers were in order. After a few minutes of casual discussion about his own life, Remus found himself glancing around the flat in search of Sirius. It was all well and good to talk about the master’s degree he was halfway through, or the visit he’d made to Wales to see his folks during the summer, but what he really wanted was to have an arm around Sirius’ shoulder, to lean down and whisper comments on people’s costumes into his ear, or share pieces of gossip he’d overheard. He wanted _Sirius._

“Excuse me for a minute,” Remus begged pardon, but Mary and Peter waved him away with shouts of encouragement. Everyone in his circle of friends was well aware of his and Sirius’ mutual attraction, and they all wholeheartedly approved of the match. 

Sirius glanced up from his wine as Remus approached and felt his heart rate speed up at the sight of that lovely, golden boy. His face, flecked with glitter and gold leaf, was practically glowing in the dimly lit room, the alcohol he’d consumed having brought a handsome flush to his cheeks. 

“Fancy going out for a smoke?” Remus asked, brandishing the pair of cigarettes he’d bummed from someone whose costume had pockets. “S’a bit warm in here, innit?” 

“Sure, yes,” Sirius obliged eagerly, tossing back the last sip from his glass before following Remus out to the balcony. Marlene and Dorcas didn’t smoke, but plenty of their friends did, so they had set out an empty coffee can on the little round patio table for the collection of cigarette butts. A blonde woman that had tried to flirt with Sirius was finishing up outside, and she kindly offered the use of her lighter. 

Tucking both cigarettes between his lips, Remus lit them, breathed out a massive puff of smoke, and gave the second to Sirius, who was looking on with wide eyes. Remus passed the lighter back to the blonde in the leather Catwoman getup, who excused herself back into the house. When she was gone, the pair leaned against the railing and smoking in silence for a minute, gathering their thoughts. 

“Rem, you like old films, right?” Sirius asked, watching as the taller man breathed a perfect smoke ring out into the night. “Black and white ones, I mean.” 

“Sure, I suppose,” Remus answered, one corner of his mouth ticking upwards. “Why do you ask?” 

“Have you seen that film with Bette Davis and Paul Henreid, _Now, Voyager_? Came out in the early 40s, or around then, I think?” 

“Now Sirius, don’t let’s ask for the moon,” Remus quoted into the crisp night air. “We have the stars.” Sirius barked out a laugh and tilted his head contentedly against Remus’ shoulder. 

“I knew you were a romantic, Moony,” he said with a wry smile. “The way you lit our cigarettes, I though for sure you must have seen it. You can be smooth when you want to, I’ll give you that.” 

“What can I say? Paul Henreid is a good-looking bloke,” Remus teased. “Though, not so handsome as a certain Lord of the Underworld I know.” 

“Oh, I don’t know,” Sirius shrugged. “I’m quite partial to gangly blokes with bright eyes and starlight in their hair.” 

“I’ll let you know if I see anyone like that.” 

“Hush, now,” Sirius said sternly, turning to face Remus. “You can be self-deprecating all you like when I’m not around, but if I want to tell you you’re gorgeous, Remus Lupin, then I will.” Remus stared down at Sirius for half an eternity, just taking in the angles of his face. All he needed was to be brave and close the distance, but he was terribly nervous. Years of friendship were at stake if things went south, and besides Lily (and perhaps James), no one knew him inside and out the way Sirius did. 

“I’ll be right back,” Remus whispered, pressing his forehead to Sirius’ in a gesture of silent promise. Sirius opened his mouth to protest, but with the clink of a cigarette butt hitting the bottom of the coffee can and the scrape of the patio door opening and shutting, Remus was gone. 

Despite Remus’ words, Sirius felt his heart drop to the bottom of his stomach. What had he done wrong that Remus needed to escape from? He’d barely touched the man. Old feelings of unworthiness began creeping over him as if they’d never left, and he trembled at the eerie sensation, felt tears pricking in the corners of his eyes. _Why can’t I do anything right?_

As promised, Remus returned soon after, smiling and clutching something white in his hand. He turned around after he’d closed the patio door again, but as soon as he met Sirius’ eyes, his face fell. 

“What’s wrong, Pads?” he demanded, grabbing the man by his bare arms. “Did something happen when I was gone? Did someone say something to you?” 

“No, nothing like that,” Sirius mumbled, wiping the wetness from his cheeks with the back of his hand. The kohl under his eyes was running a bit, but there was nothing he could do to stop it. “I’m sorry, I just…I was nervous when you left. Thought I had maybe…done something.” 

“Oh, Sirius,” Remus cooed, gently taking his face in his hands. “You haven’t done anything wrong, alright? I just went to get this.” He held up a washcloth streaked with a bit of pinkish-orange stuff Sirius couldn’t identify before using it first to clean up the dripping makeup beneath his eyes, and then to wipe away the dark, creamy wax from his lips, being cautious not to tug at the ring dangling from his nose. “I wanted to kiss you, you silly man, but you’re wearing black lipstick,” he explained with a smile. 

“Oh,” Sirius squeaked, feeling very silly just then. Remus tossed the dirty scrap of cloth onto the ground by the door so he would remember to take it inside later. Hopefully Dorcas and Marlene weren’t too attached to it, because that makeup was quite possibly going to stain. 

“May I?” Remus requested, resting his nose alongside Sirius’ so that his intentions would be perfectly clear. Too eager to answer verbally, Sirius smushed his lips against Remus’ and grabbed him by the front of his toga so that he would step a bit closer. The taller man laughed against Sirius’ mouth and wrapped his arms around his waist, relieved at how natural it felt to be kissing one of his best friends. 

The pair remained wrapped in each other’s embrace on the balcony until James — who had red lipstick smeared all over his mouth, chin, and neck — appeared at the patio door fifteen minutes later, frantically searching for them. “Hey, quit snogging for five minutes so we can find out who’s won the costume contest!” With great reluctance, Sirius released his hold on Remus, whose dazed expression mirrored Sirius’ perfectly. 

“We can pick this back up later,” Sirius told him as he laced their fingers together and tugged him back inside. 

* * * * * 

At the end of the night, Lily’s costuming genius had won their group three awards: Best Group Costume, Best Couple’s Costume (for Remus and Sirius, of course), and Best Makeup, the last of which Remus was technically the winner, though Lily’s skill had earned the honour. Their prizes included gift cards to the group’s favourite takeaway restaurant and some nice bottles of wine. Remus gave the fancy eyeshadow palette and brush set that had been his prize to Lily, who would make much better use of it than he could. 

When they had said their goodbyes and received congratulations from Marlene and Dorcas, the group of four trudged back down to James’ vehicle, with Remus and Sirius supporting their extremely intoxicated friend between them. Lily offered Remus the keys to the car because he was both the most cautious driver and the most sober. Remus chose some indie radio station to listen to as he drove, and James dozed off in the passenger seat, snoring loudly enough to allow Sirius and Lily a few minutes to discuss the evening in the backseat without being overhead. 

“So, I guess I should be thanking you, Evans,” Sirius said, giving her hand a firm squeeze. 

“What for?” She inquired, blinking at him cluelessly. Lily wasn’t an idiot, but she wasn’t ready to admit to the plotting she and James had done just yet. 

“Every member of my family is named after a star or constellation from the Greek myths,” he reminded her. “And the whole ‘Hades and Persephone’ thing — you didn’t think I’d catch onto your little plan?” 

“Huh,” she frowned, “I guess that completely slipped my mind. Didn’t think you were into any of that stuff, but I’m realizing now that of course you would have learned it all from your parents.” 

“Er, yeah,” Sirius shrugged. “I speak four languages, and I’m pretty well-read for a bloke who tried his best to seem like he didn’t give a rat’s arse about school. I suppose that’s what makes me smart enough for someone as brilliant as Remus.” Hearing his name, Remus glanced back at them in the rearview mirror, so Sirius blew him a quick kiss. 

Lily regarded him with a gentle smile. “You’re perfect for him, Siri. You know that, right? And he’s mad about you. Has been for ages.” 

“He’s nervous,” Sirius confided, lowering his voice to a whisper. “He said he doesn’t want things to be difficult for the group if we don’t…if we don’t work out.” 

“Then make it work,” Lily insisted. “Don’t let your family’s shit get between you, and don’t let him convince himself that his insecurities are true.” 

“Alright, you lot, quit your gossiping back there and help me get James upstairs in one piece,” Remus said as he pulled up outside the front door of Sirius and James’ place. They exited the vehicle and moved towards the passenger door, but before doing anything else, Sirius enveloped Lily in a tight hug. 

“Thank you, Lily,” he said again before releasing her. “Really. I don’t know what we would have done without you.” _Probably keep making eyes at each other until we died._

“Hey now, save some for me,” Remus asserted, setting his hands on Sirius’ hips and pressing a kiss to the top of his head. “Lily couldn’t keep her man from getting pissed tonight, so she gets to reap the consequences of that, but _I_ stayed perfectly sober all night, and I think I deserve a reward.” Lily put a hand over her mouth and pretended to gag. 

“Do you, now?” Sirius purred, waggling his eyebrows as he backed up into Remus’ waiting arms. “I think that could be arranged.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's a link to the scene that Sirius and Remus discuss from the film _Now, Voyager_ : https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=2-KGiwGn1d8

**Author's Note:**

> Remus' makeup was inspired by this tutorial by Youtuber Kathryn Elaine --> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=BZdKVVuVEtA


End file.
